Funny Freddy Tales
by InsanityLee
Summary: These are most of the major events of my own FNAF timeline. (Warning: may include shipping, excessive swearing, fangame references, MEMES, game references, fourth-wall breaks, sexual references and extreme parody) YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!
1. The Very Beginning

**Yeah, you read the blurb right. This fanfic will have absolutely everything that makes fanfiction so infamous. And I'm going try novelize the Fnaf game series with my own timeline. Sound's absolutely crazy right?**

 **A little disclaimer: _NO LEMONS_ (Don't worry there'll lots of thots to make up for it)**

 **Well lets get the show on the road!**

* * *

It was like any typical night in Hurricane, Utah. People were sleeping, rain was pouring. All except for one car. It was dark purple and it was speeding down the highway at 200 miles per hour. Loud 8-bit music called 240 bits per mile was heard from it. The driver was drunk, laughing his head off. He couldn't wait to get to Jr's with all his mates and do a chug battle. He planned to go home at about 4 am and watch TV while his wife and kid were sleeping. He will probably go to his son's room and have a good kick at him then he'll go to sleep at 8 am. The cops were after him but he didn't care. They always lost him. Was it the millionth time he got spotted speeding? Heck he didn't know. He lost count. The man had slick dark brown hair, a large pointed nose, bloodshot eyes and a wide sneer. He wore an bright orange jacket with a yellow shirt and grey striped overalls. His wife was pretty and a lot of resilience to put up with a drunk like our orange dude here. Their 14-year-old child was... strange.

The kid looked like his father, with the wide mouth, dark brown hair and large pointed nose. But he had pale blue eyes and was a bit chubby. He wore glasses which were often broken by his father in pure spite, black pants, white shirt and a purple vest. He was smart and excelled in every subject he came across. He was okay at PE. He was especially good at robotics and biology and was planning to have a career in that field. He was perfect. But... bad things happened around the boy. The father knew his kid was responsible but nobody believed him. On one occasion, a gang of bullies who thought they were cool, bullied his son almost every day. They pushed him over, ripped up his books and called him a many insulting names according to the principal. But after a few weeks, they went missing and their were found tied up inside trash cans a few days later. They didn't suspect the child since it would be impossible for him to kidnap kids twice his size. They had also suspected the orange man but there wasn't enough evidence. So they closed the case and moved on. Another occasion was when his son's first girlfriend turned out to be cheating on him. A few days later, her kitten was found dead inside her house with multiple stab wounds. The police again suspected the orange man but it also wasn't enough evidence. As a result, the orange man hated his son, often calling him a psychopath or a curse, often slapping and kicking him.

The orange man turned a corner into a dirt road with trees lining each side. The cops lost him like usual. He switched his mix-tape to another 8-bit track called 'Smashing Windshields' and drove down. Rain splattered across his windshield as the orange man turned into a parking lot and hopped out of his car. He staggered, waterlogged, to a brown building with a neon sign at the door reading " _JR'S_ ". However, there was a big and stocky dude with a green rain jacket at the doorway with his arms crossed. His face was scarred and looked like a wrestler. The orange man stepped jauntily to the green dude but he didn't move, his stony gaze was on the orange man.

"Come on, you know you can't be here. Don't make it more difficult than it has to be," complained the green man in a hard and stern voice.

"What?" spluttered the orange man as he stopped, "Since when was I not allowed in?"

"Last week," answered the green bouncer, "The employees saw you coming in here every day even though you were banned."

"Just let me in!" shouted the orange man as he tried to push aside the bouncer. The green man pushed the orange man away.

"Don't push it," warned the green man.

"As if you piece of sh*t!" spat the orange man. The fist came so fast that the orange man didn't have time to react. He span around and fell to his knees, blood dripping from his nose and mouth. The orange man stood up and staggered to his car. A loud cheer was heard from the pub with the popping of corks and breaking of glass. The orange man drove away, cursing to the pub.

"F*uck you!" he screamed, "F*uck your whole family! I hope they all die of ligma!"

He continued down the road as his radio died. The road grew thinner and thinner until there was only space for one car. He turned a corner into a vacant space. He hopped out from his car and stumbled to his house. It was blue with a brown roof. The man entered his house and found his wife at the TV.

"Why are you so early honey?" asked the wife, eyes fixed on the TV screen.

"Got kicked out of the pub for some reason," muttered the orange man as he hung his orange coat.

"Oh that is unfortunate."

"Don't try to play dumb with me you b*tch!" yelled the orange man as he slammed the table with his palm.

"Please don't take your anger out on your son. Leave him alone tonight. He had a rough day," muttered the wife.

"As if I'd listen to you," snapped the orange man as he headed to his son's room.

He tried to open it. It was locked.

"I told you not to close your door," the orange man shouted. He knocked on the door.

"This is my house. You can't ignore me like that."

He tried again to no avail.

"OPEN THE DOOR!" he screamed. He banged the door with his fist.

"I'll find a way in from outside," announced the orange man to the door. There was no answer.

"Little piece of crap," he muttered as he stormed out from his house. As he went around he saw that the window was smashed. Footprints went into the forest. Strangely, there were animistic footprints next to a bush. It was as if it was waiting for the boy. This wasn't the first time his son made detours.

"Ran off to that place again," he muttered, "He will be sorry when he gets back."

As he went back into the house, he slept early which was unusual for him. He was looking forward to beat the crap out of that brat, William Afton.


	2. Will and Henry

It was noon and William Afton was in the perfect mood. Not too hot, not too cold. This was probably the best moment he had ever had in this town, since he left. Now he was back. He pulled up at his new house in his purple car. He hopped out and took in his new home. His wife came out of the car, holding his son's hand. His son, Michael, was slightly beefy and wore a scowl wherever he went. He was involved in numerous school accidents during year 1. Turning out a little too much like his father.

"Dad!" he whined, "Why did we have to move?"

"Your father thought it was a good opportunity to visit some old memories," replied his mother with a gentle smile.

William sighed and opened the door. The door led into an empty room that William thought could be a living room. There was a door on the right and the left. The right door contained two more doors that led to bedrooms. The left door led to two more bedrooms and a kitchen.

"Wow," muttered William as he scratched his chin, "I think your mother and I can have one bedroom will you can pick your own."

"Yay!" he celebrated as he ran off to see which room he wanted to have.

"You're being too nice to him," muttered Mrs Afton with gritted teeth, "Don't you remember what he did to that poor girl at school."

"He just gave her a really hard wedgie," muttered Will, "Ok, he might have hung her on the door and her panties may have got stuck for a week but it wasn't as serious as it could be."

"Will," sighed Mrs Afton, "If we have another child, you'll have to teach him about bullying. If you don't he might get one of them killed."

"Honey, your exaggerating, again," chuckled Will as he went outside, "Anyway I'm gonna go around town to meet some new people. Make some friends, you know?"

"Ok," mused Mrs Afton as she headed off into the house to find her son, "See you later."

...

The first place Will went to was the pub. One of the best places to scout out for new friends or threats. As William entered, he found it odd that little people paid attention to him. They were all shouting or celebrating and certainly didn't have enough time to spare William some attention. He sat at the counter and ordered a glass of beer. He was next to a man who looked a few year younger than himself. He had light brown hair and large sad brown eyes. He wore glasses, black overalls with a grimy blue shirt. He was silently sketching in a notebook. William peered at the man. He reminded Will of himself. Quiet, shy and alone. William must've been looking at the man for too long. He caught his eye and turned towards Will.

"Oh hello," he said quietly, "I suppose you um... interested in what I'm drawing."

"Oh I'd like to see," said Afton, a little flustered as he held his hand out. The man in the overalls bit his lips as if he was making a momentous decision that may affect his life. He finally gave Will the notebook, beads of sweat trickling down his forehead. William plucked the notebook from the man's hand. He flipped through it and his eyes lit up. There were detailed drawings of complicated mechanisms of what seemed to make up a robot bear holding a microphone. It had yellow fur with a purple hat and bowtie. Its eyes were sky blue. Will passed the notebook to the man. His mouth was stretching into a smile.

"That's a nice animatronic you got there," grinned Will, "You thinking of building it?"

"Well," sighed the man, "I am. I been looking for sponsors but no one seems to have the slightest interest in robotics."

"Not anyone until now!" exclaimed Afton as he patted the man on the back, "My name is William Afton, CEO of Afton Robotics, and I'm willing to help you with your little bear."

The man looked overjoyed. He shook William's hand.

"My name's Henry," smiled the man, "Its us and Breadbear!"

"Breadbear?" said William quizzically, "That seems to be a bit, you know, retarded?"

"Oh," muttered Henry as he scratched his head, "How about Golden Fred?

"Na."

"Ritchie Fredmore?"

"What the hell?"

"How about... Fredbear?"

"Seems memorable," muttered William.

"Alright," grinned Henry, "Fredbear it is."


	3. Fredbear's Not-so-Humble Beginnings

It was about 5 years from when Will and Henry began their business. Now Fredbear's Family Diner was going to be opened. Children and their parents milled around the front door of the diner waiting for the Grand Opening. In the office of the diner, William and Henry were preparing the spring suits for them to wear. The office wall was covered in schematics for the animatronics. There were two desks, a closet full of spare parts, tools and fur. A dim light illuminated the room with a yellowish orange glow. Henry was preparing the yellow bear suit, Fredbear, while William was dusting off his yellow rabbit suit, Springbonnie. Henry was breathing shallowly with beads of sweat dripping down his forehead. William, on the other hand, was bustling with excitement.

"First time in front of a crowd, eh?" grinned William as he started winding up the springlocks.

"Yes," muttered Henry as he started to put on the yellow furry suit, "But I'm also worried about the springlocks. I mean, its ingenious but having the thought of a million pieces of sharp metal and hard plastic impaling your body isn't exactly comforting."

"Don't be worried!" said William, "They'll work just fine! Besides, that little Security Puppet of yours will save us if there're any problems!"

Henry nodded and breathed more naturally. As they finally started putting on their suits, Henry noticed that William had a bit of problem with the suit. He was just too chubby for it.

"After all this time that we put into this!" said William exasperatedly as he tried to fit his torso into the barrel shaped body of the rabbit suit, "Why did it fit two days before and now it doesn't?"

"You started eating more often than normal," noted Henry, trying not to laugh at the absurd situation before him, "Was something bothering you beforehand?"

"Oh yeah," realized William as he stopped trying to fit himself into the suit, "My wife is pregnant."

"Oh congratulations!" smiled Henry as he patted William on the shoulder, "I know how that makes you feel."

"Well I don't know what to think of it. She was acting more... passionate towards me in the last few months," William muttered as he continued to try to squeeze the suit on.

"Well I'll hope it goes alright," said Henry as he put on the Fredbear head, "Regarding the suit, it might fit if you tighten the springlocks more, it would just fit."

William did exactly that and he managed to squeeze into the suit. Although, it was a tight fit. William managed to smile behind his obvious discomfort with the suit.

"Alright Henry," grunted William, "Let's get out there."

As William and Henry came to the front door of the diner, they noticed that nearly the whole town had come to see the grand opening.

"Sweet!" breathed Henry, "I didn't know that many people were interested. You must've done a good job in the advertising."

"Its a secret, Henry," whispered William as he winked.

As they opened the front door the noise from the crowd eventually died down. Henry got out his microphone and William nudged him to speak.

"Umm... Hello everyone," mumbled Henry inside the Fredbear suit, "My name is Fredbear and welcome to my diner. This is my friend Springbonnie and umm... we are going to entertain you and stuff. Yay."

Silence. Clearly, Henry knew he wasn't doing a good job. William face-palmed and then walked jauntily towards Henry.

"Sorry for that anticlimactic entrance ladies and gentlemen," said William in his Springbonnie voice, "Fredbear can get shy in front of big crowds. Now, Fredbear, I just forgot what our quote was. Can you remind me?"

"Oh yeah sure," Henry said a bit more confidently, "So err... Kids if you don't know what this place is about then our motto is 'A MAGICAL PLACE FOR KIDS AND GROWN-UPS ALIKE, WHERE FANTASY AND FUN COME TO LIFE!' and so... please come in."

But nobody came. William looked at Henry in a panicked expression. But Henry had a plan.

"Oh, just in case you were wondering, all pizza is free for the first ten minutes."

The human wave couldn't have been so powerful. Henry and William dove for the sides as people flooded the diner.

"Jesus Christ Henry, that ditch move was GENIUS!" gasped William as he and Henry headed for the backdoor. The cook that Henry hired was literally juggling the dough to make the people's orders. Henry and William headed onto the stage and performed for the audience. It was fun and everyone couldn't have been happier.


	4. Security Breaches

Rain poured down on Fredbear's Family Dinner. A good time to be indoors. Henry was in the office looking at the paperwork before him. Part of the pile were contracts for advertisements. Apparently an animation company called Joey Drew Studios agreed to create some animations to advertise Fredbear's. In returned the CEO, Joey Drew, requested an animatronic in the likeness of their mascot, Bendy. However, William told Henry that he heard some shifty rumors of the studio so Henry was caught in the middle of indecision. Also, due to a recent survey, most of the customers didn't like pineapple pizza. But, William liked pineapple so Henry didn't know what to do. The cook who worked at Fredbear's was demanding a pay-raise due to increasing business. The pressure was real on wished William was here to help him out but he was on a business meeting for Afton Robotics. Henry's daughter, Charlie loved the restaurant, especially the security puppet. Maybe it was because Henry programmed it to follow Charlie around. Henry had to look after her in his own way. Henry resumed to go on with his paperwork ignoring the rumbling thunder from outside.

...

William drove wearily down the road to Fredbear's just to check whether Henry has done the paperwork. Henry got more attention than William. He was the artist and he was the businessman, the more unsavory of the two. William had seen newspaper articles of Fredbear's where his name wasn't included. Attention wasn't what he wanted. As his car pulled up at the backdoor of Fredbear's he noticed a little girl outside the backdoor. William recognized her immediately as Henry's daughter Charlie. Some bastard must've locked her out for a joke. William got out of his car and walked towards Charlie.

"Hey there Charlie!" said William as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh hello," murmured Charlie as she turned around. She was wearing a grey shirt with a matching grey skirt. She had sad brown eyes and long brown hair.

"Did someone lock you out?" asked Will, "I'll take you to the front door.

"Sure, thanks."

William led Charlie around the building at a slow pace.

"I like watching Fredbear and Springbonnie performing," muttered Charlie.

"Everybody likes the performances," said William joyfully, "Why's that you like it."

"They make a great couple."

William stopped abruptly then turned to Charlie.

"What are you implying?" said William in a dangerously low tone.

"What? Isn't Springbonnie female?

"No he is not."

"In that case why does it have a high voice?"

"It's to give Springbonnie a different personality. Now please, I don't want to get into a gender debate," said William shortly. He then escorted heard towards the front door.

"But they still make a great couple nonetheless," piped up Charlie.

"Kid!" William exclaimed exasperatedly, "Homosexuality isn't something to bring up in a family friendly restaurant!"

"Oh, and dad said he's considering taking pineapple pizza off the menu."

That last statement made William's neck to turn a 180 to face Charlie.

"What?"

"Um," gulped Charlie as she took a step back.

"OK I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU, YOU BITCH!" William shrieked as his head snapped back into place and turned around. Charlie screamed as William took slow, methodical steps towards her, his down-turned mouth stretching beyond the boundaries of his face.

...

The Security Puppet was bored. She lay huddled inside its gift box as she listened to the sounds outside. The rain poured on the roof and the occasional blast of thunder would send a child screaming then giggling in embarrassment. She always like the children. She didn't know why but she had the urge to hop outside her box and hug the little things. But some of them were scared of her. Unlike the other two animatronics, the Security Puppet was humanoid. Long black and white limbs were her arms and legs. Her white painted face with green eyes and lipstick would give a child the urge to squirm under her motherly gaze. Suddenly, she heard a scream. It was faint over yelling of children who wanted cake but was definitely a scream. The Security Puppet listened carefully as the screams grew louder. She heard some other children go towards the noise which was the window.

"HELP!" screamed the voice, "THIS GUY'S GONNA KILL ME!"

"Aw c'mon Charlie," said one of the children, "It can't be that bad."

The name Charlie made the Security Puppet perk up. This girl was important but she didn't know why. She pushed on the lid of her box but there was something on top of it which was blocking her way out.

"NO I'M SERIOUS!" screamed Charlie, "LET ME IN PLEASE!"

"Why don't you just go through the front?" said another child.

"Just leave her alone, she's probably bonkers like her dad," muttered one of the kids as they walked away. The Security puppet burst out of the box and saw Charlie outside the window with her green bracelet shining on her wrist.

"PUPPET! HELP!" screamed Charlie as some unseen forced pulled her into the darkness. The Puppet gasped as she saw a flash of red. She dashed to the door and clumsily opened it with her long slender fingers. The wind and rain blasted her back like a punch. The Puppet struggled to trudged forward because of her drenched circuits. As she struggled forwards the screams grew higher in pitched along with maniacal laughter. The puppet would never make in time. Lightning flashed and the Puppet spotted a tall large figure standing over the little girl. He was beating her and kicking her like it was the very last thing he'd do. Suddenly, the Puppet fell on her knees and started to crawl. Then the screaming stopped.

 _"No, no, no, NO! YOU MONSTER!_ " screamed the Puppet, but no sound came out of her voice box. Once the man was satisfied, he turned to see the Puppet's furious green eyes. His smile grew wider and he hopped into his purple car and drove off like nothing happened. The puppet crawled on to the little girls body. Her face was battered and bruised up. She was dead. The Puppet cried but no tears flowed. She screamed but no sound came out. She tried to stroke her face but her circuit were now short circuiting. The last thing the Puppet saw was the young face that was full of energy and delight then her world went black.


	5. Closing Time 1

Jr's was awfully quiet. Usually when Henry and William entered the pub, loud cheers would erupt for the duo. Crowds would gather around them and ask for some leaks into a possible next location. Now, since the murder, people just gave sad glances at them. The location had to shut down for a while due to a police investigation. William was being quiet, making short comments about the atmosphere. Henry was sobbing while taking huge gulps out of his beer. The bartender offered a free drink for the duo but Henry refused and payed up.

"Why William," sobbed Henry as he clutched a picture of Charlie in his right hand and a glass in the other, "Why did this happen to me, to us."

"I don't know," muttered William as he fidgeted with his fingers, "I have no clue."

"What did I do to get this?" sobbed Henry, "Is it me or that fate wants me to have a bad time?"

"Henry," said William firmly, "Fate doesn't exist. There no magical being controlling how we live out our lives. Magic and all that made up stuff isn't true. You know that. We are men of science and the future. Pull yourself together mate."

Henry glanced at William with his brown sad eyes, "How could I have even started this project without you William. But now what can we do? Fredbear's has been tarnished because of my daughter's death. That security puppet is the only reminder of her."

"Not all is lost my friend," said William brightly, "Fredbear's reputation can still be rebuilt. I can take care of that. Furthermore, I think if we build more locations, it will be like before."

"More locations?" gasped Henry, "How are we going take care of them. It just the two of us."

"We'll have employers," said William excitedly with a mad look in his eyes, "We'll also have new characters. Yes, Fredbear's will be an entire franchise of restaurants all over America. We'll be famous Henry!"

"That seems to be a bit much," muttered Henry.

"Businessmen aim high my friend. I'll get it all sorted," said Willaim triumphantly, "Meanwhile, you need to start designing some new characters. I reckon we have some bootleg recolors of Fredbear and Springbonnie!"

"Umm... err... sure mate," said Henry but his voice sounded hesitant.

"Let's get to work!" laughed William as he got up from his chair and helped up Henry, "This will be the greatest show that technology will ever see!"

"Hehe," laughed Henry rather weakly, "Big words for a big man like you."

"You have no idea," grinned William as the two men walked out of the pub.


	6. Into the Basement of William Afton

Norman hadn't been in his father's basement before. When ever he went past the door to the basement, he always heard mechanical whirling and the occasional grunts of his father. The robots which his father showed him were small and insignificant. Not like the animatronics at the pizzeria which he and his friend Henry owned, Fredbear's Family Diner. Recently, there were four new additions to the animatronic crew. There was Freddy (a robust brown bear with a similar design to Fredbear), Bonnie (a squarish blue rabbit with a similar design Springbonnie except his snout was longer), Chica (a yellow Chicken who held a pink cupcake) and Foxy (a pirate fox who had an eye patch and hook). Norman especially liked the four newcomers. The two golden animatronic looked a little creepy with their matching bow ties and fur. Norman had just come back from a play-date with his five friends. Their names were Gabriel, Jeremy, Susie, Fritz and Cassidy. Gabriel was the self-proclaimed leader of the group, but he was a pretty good at leading. Jeremy was laid-back and liked music. Susie was the sweetheart, she had a yellow dog which she cared a lot about. Fritz who was energetic, impulsive and got the group into trouble most of the time. Cassidy was different, she was sweet like Susie and is a natural born leader like Gabriel. However, it is wise to not do anything bad to her. This was because she always got her revenge.

Anyway, Normanl was walking along the path to his house when he spotted a white flash. He looked around to see if it was his imagination playing on him but there was nothing. Norman anxiously picked up the pace and got home earlier than expected. He smelled dinner and hurriedly got to the dinning room. His family was already at the table. His parents acknowledged him. His father, William, gave him a nod while his mother smiled happily at her son's arrival. Norman's sister, Elizabeth smiled deviously at him. She had blonde hair with piercing green eyes. She kept on talking about this weird thing about 'making love' which is also known as the thing that makes children. She often locked herself inside her room for long periods of time, disturbing moans would be heard and she'd come out with her panties soaking. Norman never knew what she was doing but it made their parents very... irritated. Their father complained that he had to wash her clothes while their mother was complaining how Elizabeth was 'corrupting' herself. Norman's older brother, Michael, didn't even look at him. He was a rather muscular teenager who hanged out with his gang, often bullying little kids. Norman always wondered why his brother never picked on him. It was probably a personal request from his parents. Anyway, they were having soup with fried broccoli and none of the children seemed to like it.

"Mother," moaned Michael, "Why do we even have to eat this crap?"

"Vegetable are good for you deary," the mother said without looking at him, "Why do we even have to have this conversation?"

"Son," said William, "If you eat your vegetables, it is scientifically proven they make you taller."

"Bloody stop with the science facts!" moaned Michael.

"Don't speak to your father like that!" said the mother said sternly. Michael stared down at his soup. Elizabeth eyed Norman with lustful smile. He quickly drank his soup and went to his room to study his timetables.

"Hey Norman!" called William, "Just call me if you need help with your homework!"

As Norman went into his room, he sat on the floor and got out a thin maths books and started studying. A few minutes later a knock came from the door. It was Elizabeth and Norman immediately knew that this was a bad situation. She shoved him into a corner and started stripping.

"What the hell are you doing!?" screamed Norman as she advanced towards him.

"I heard incest creates birth defects but I'm sure you wouldn't mind," muttered Elizabeth as she threw her panties across the room. Michael didn't know what was about to happen but he shoved Elizabeth onto the bed and bolted for the door. Now, it was quiet a strange scene: a 8-year-old boy being chased by a half-naked girl of the same age. To be honest, anything can happen. As Norman ran through the living room, he thought of one place in which he could hide, the basement. As Norman slammed the door, he saw his sister back off like a cat not wanting to approach water. He barricaded himself inside and hoped his sister would leave. Blindly walking forward, he tried to look for a light switch but he tripped down the stairs and landed hard on his back.

"Oww," Norman groaned as he stood up and felt a switch. Not bothering to see what it would do he flipped it. Suddenly the room was illuminated by flashing colors, everything in the room seemed to be alive. Loud circus music filled the air, blasting his eardrums. One robot which looked similarly to Fredbear screamed convulsing and snapping its neck in natural ways and started singing.

"I SMELL PENNIES!" it screamed as it's eyes fixated on Norman. Norman backed away, with hands over his ears. Then everything changed. The room was covered with blood. Norman screamed but his voice was drowned in the screaming and laughing of distorted voices. He ran around. Bumping and knocking into things but he didn't care. He had to get out. Then the voice started screaming his name.

"Norman, Norman NORMAN!"

Suddenly the room turned normal. Nothing had moved except for a few chairs that Norman knocked over. He looked around and saw William Afton was standing at the switch that he flipped. He looked fearfully at his dad, waiting for some form of punishment. Instead, the man walked over and put his hand on Norman's shoulder.

"I guess I should of known you had the curiosity to come in here," he said calmly, "I see you've found my latest invention."

"Father," sobbed Norman, "What was _that_?"

"That wasn't real," William said reassuringly, "It was all just in your mind. You see there are little chips around the room and when you flip the switch, they send things that mess with you mind and make you see things that aren't real."

"So the blood, the circus... it wasn't real," whimpered Norman.

William gave Norman an interesting look.

"The chips make you see what you're scared of. A slight defect I'm working on," William said slowly, "You're afraid of circuses? The blood is understandable but why circuses."

"I don't know," muttered Norman as he walked up to the animatronic that looked like Fredbear, "What is this?"

"That, was an beta model of Fredbear. Henry thought it looked retard and I agree wholly with him. I called it Breadbear."

Michael didn't need an explanation. It's small eyes were too low and its was far too pudgy. He then found another version of Fredbear except it has black accessories. It's hollow eyes seemed to stared into Norman's soul and he didn't like it. He then saw an overweight grey rabbit which he assumed was another design for Springbonnie.

"What do you see, dad?" asked Norman tentatively, knowing it was a sensitive question, "What do you fear?"

William didn't answer immediately, there was a moment until he finally spoke.

"I see what isn't a reality become a reality," he said with a tone of finality, making it clear he didn't want to talk about the subject.

When Norman was about to turn to leave, William stopped him and gave him a Fredbear plush.

"It's a little thing I made for you just when you get lonely," William said in a charismatic way, "I may not be around for quite some time due to work."

"Okay," muttered Norman as he took the stairs and closed the door behind him. William looked at the door then looked around. The machines looked soullessly at William as they had always been.

"What a cute little boy," cooed a voice from a dark and remote corner of the basement.

"My son is nothing of your concern," snapped William as he gestured at the door, "My family is none of your business."

The owner of the voice emerged from the darkness. From William's vision, it was static, then it cleared to reveal a petite adult redhead. She had a red skirt which revealed a bit too much of her legs. Her greens eyes illuminated the corner she was hiding in. She swished her pigtails attractively but it just made William scowl.

"Drop the disguise, _thot_ ," William said menacingly He knew what was behind the illusion, a chubby, unfinished endoskeleton.

"Oh please Willy," said Baby silkily, "You were such fun when you made me. Now you force me into a miserable corner and never interact with me. Boo Hoo."

William sighed exasperatedly. Then he thought about his son's fear of circuses. Then an idea blossomed in his head like many time before. But this was one of his more crazier ideas.

"I will interact with you when necessary," said William as he thought more about this new idea and went for the stairs, "For the time being, stay in the basement."

"Oh I'll be a good girl," Baby said seductively, "I can do anything for you darling."


	7. Terrible Ideas

The bar noisy as usual. People getting drunk and smashing beer bottles. In the midst of the chaos, Henry was organizing paperwork to show William. There were more companies that were offering to be suppliers for Freddy's, some critiques were praising the place for its 'severe improvements of technology'. They even won an award which was place up on the wall of Henry's house. Henry should've been happy but he was never satisfied. With Charlie's death, not even another child could lift him from his depression. On the other hand, William was acting more jovial at the attention of Freddy's. Although he was acting a bit shifty. Whenever there were kids around, he'd eye them. Not with suspicion, but with great interest. It puzzled Henry but it didn't really matter. Speaking of the devil, William walked in with his joyful demeanor. He walked up to Henry and slapped him on the back.

"Why hello there, Henry my old sport! Have you done the paper work?" said William in an unusually energetic tone.

"Well I managed to sort out the bills and the repairs. I haven't done the taxes so..."

"Don't worry old sport! Just throw them into the the dumpster and burn it."

"Will..."

"We'll tell the government some bozo tried to shutdown the place. We'll get in no trouble."

"William, lets be serious about this," said Henry sternly.

"Alright. Lets get to business. I just had a major breakthrough in the production of springlocks and the suit should be safer. It should be alright to let the employees to wear them. Its the only way we can get more business."

"Should we give them a pay rise because of the conditions? I mean if the word gets out there'll be outrage."

"Don't worry old sport!" said William, "I'll sort that out!"

"Why are you calling me old sport?"

"Sorry about that, old sport. Anyway, I have a small _favour_ to ask of you."

"I'm all ears Will."

"You see, I've been thinking, our locations are mainly based on animals you know?"

"You seem to have a problem with that?" asked Henry with a hint of indignation.

"No, I think our pizza chain should turn a new leaf. You know what I mean."

"And you're suggesting..." said Henry.

"I'm suggesting we have a (cue drum roll) sister location!"

Henry stared blankly, "Okay?"

"If we label this new location a _sister_ location," said William energetically, "We can do whatever we want but it will still be under our company name!"

"Yeah so um what is this new _sister_ location going to be themed around?"

William gave a devilish smile then brought out a slip of paper then showed it to Henry. Henry took it in apprehension then looked at it. His face suddenly went pale.

"WILLIAM FOR GOT SAKE! WE'RE NOT OPENING A STRIP CLUB!" screamed Henry as he slammed the paper down on the table which had a a robot redhead in a red dress in a very lewd position.

"Jesus Christ old sport," snapped William as he nervously looked around, "Stop making a scene."

Every head was turned in their direction. The bar was silent.

"Its nothing everyone. Go back to whatever you do," said William is everyone. The noise continued but it was more half-hearted.

"This is not what I thought when we are turning a new leaf," hissed Henry, "I want this company to have a respectable reputation and I won't have it ruined by your ideas. You already suggested bringing Breadbear to the stage and I'm not having it."

"Oh c'mon old sport," said William with an alarming amount of reassurance, "It wasn't like I wanted a strip club. Maybe we just open another pizzeria but have more humanoid robots. Maybe we'll even have clowns. I know you're more the conservative type and I respect that."

"Clowns..." mused Henry as he looked down at the slip of paper, "You know people say they're afraid of clowns even more than climate change due to a recent study, so there. But I don't think we need to worry about that."

"That's the spirit old sport!" bellowed William as he slung his arm around Henry, "I've got the whole cast of characters sorted out. They'll be marvelous!"

"I don't know about this one Will," Henry muttered, more to himself than to his friend, "This... Circus Baby, I don't like the feeling of this."


	8. The Thot Revolving

It was opening day for Circus Baby's. Children sang and danced at the show stage which featured four brand new and shiny animatronics. On the far left was Funtime Foxy, a white and pink fox who had glossy lipstick and nail polish and yellow eyes. On the right was Ballora, a ballerina with white make-up, blue hair, heavily made up eyelashes, a blue tutu that reveal a bit too much of her legs and a blue vest that made her chest stick out too much. On her front was Funtime Freddy, a purple and white bear who had a tophat and bowtie and was holding a shiny microphone and a blue rabbit hand puppet that was called Bon-Bon. In the center was the namesake of restaurant, Circus Baby. She was a extremely large redhead child with a red dress and red jester shoes. All of the children were happy.

Meanwhile, William Afton was sitting at the back corner with his family, admiring the scene.

"Aren't they beautiful," praised William, "It's a masterpiece."

"Yes they are," said Mrs Afton rather confusedly, "But your... Ballora seems to have a questionable design. Are you sure that this will pass profanity?"

"It's nothing," said William dismissively, "It's not like there are pedophiles in the building."

"But Father," muttered Michael, "I think some people are masturbating under the tables."

"Nah, they're just scared."

"Dad?" asked Norman, "Why are there white stains on the floor?"

Elizabeth bent over as she tried to lick the floor.

"Stop that!" snapped Mrs Afton, "You're going to get sick like last week."

"Now remember Elizabeth," warned William, "Stay away from Baby."

"Aw c'mon Daddy," whined the ginger thot, "Let me play with her."

"No," said William then he lowered his voice so no one could here , "I fear your death would be pivotal plot device in this God forsaken timeline."

"What?" said Micahel.

"Nothing."

Norman looked at Circus Baby and he shivered at how her eyes fixated on one child then another as if she was counting. But that's silly. An animatronic couldn't count.

"I'll have to go for a few minutes," announced William to his family, "The press will be here in a moment and I'll have to answer some questions."

As he left, Mrs Afton swiftly left the showroom muttering to herself about her husband's sanity. A speaker blared across the room.

"FREE PIZZA IN THE PARTY ROOMS!"

"Everybody squealed and ran for the door, desperate for free food.

The room emptied in ten seconds. Only Elizabeth and Norman were in the showroom. All of the animatronics have been turned off. Except for Baby. Her blue eyes clicked back and forth between the two children. Norman slowly got up with his Fredbear plush and walked backwards out of the room, keeping his watery eyes at the animatronic. Then Baby turned to Elizabeth. It seemed as if her eyes where... hungry. Then Elizabeth spoke.

"So um, what do you like?" asked Elizabeth in an attempt to make friends. Baby's eye went unfocused then responded.

"Not many people ask me about my personal life," said Baby quietly, "They all run around and play. They cheer for me but they never know that I'm watching. Carefully, quietly."

Baby's eyes quickly scanned the room. Her eyes rolled and spun like tops then stopped. Her eyes pouring all their attention into the little girl.

"Would you like some ice cream?" asked Baby as she grew into a wide smile that threatened to split her face.

"No, but could you give me a blowjob?"

"I said," Baby insisted with a more forceful tone, "Would you like some ice cream?"

"No."

Baby's eyes burned bright with silver light as she bent over, her irises shrunk and she whispered in a soft menacing tone.

"Would you like some ice cream?"

"Okay, okay," muttered Elizabeth, "You don't have to get so emotional."

Baby straightened, her chest cavity opened and inside was a small ice cream. Norman came into the room with a slice of pizza and was holding his Fredbear Plush then he stopped, confused at the strange scene. Elizabeth stepped forward.

"Did you know?" said Baby as her eyes rolled into her head, "That I'm still counting."

Suddenly an almighty metallic screech sounded and a giant robotic claw exploded out of Baby's stomach. It snapped shut around Elizabeth's waist and pulled the screaming girl in. Her chest snapped shut as if nothing happened. Norman stopped breathing. He dropped his slice of pizza and his plushie. His face went white and his mouth openned slightly in bewilderment. Blood started to trickle from Baby's stomach line. There was faint whimpering and crying. Norman started to scream. Then the children flooded room, William grinning as he strutted into the room with his wife and Michael behind him. He then saw Norman's anguished face. He stopped, confused but he started to catch on. His joyful expression turned to horror, his head turned towards Baby who looked like she was being her usual self. He staggered, bumping into his wife but he didn't bother to apologies. He ran out of the room. Norman continued to looked at the clown and she looked back at him. Much later, Norman didn't remember that day, although he did remembered her eyes turning green.


	9. Closing Time 2

**WARNING: Domestic Violence (Don't read if offensive)**

* * *

It was very quiet in the basement of Afton's house. The four funtime animatronics moved quietly around doing things to pass the time. Funtime Freddy sat in a spinning chair while stroking his Bon Bon hand puppet much to its annoyance. Funtime Foxy was reading Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. Ballora was playing a cello. Finally, Baby had her illusions disc activated that made her look like a redheaded teenager and was pleasuring herself with a metal pipe. Breadbear was deactivated in the corner, his retarded smile seemed almost forced on his horrible face. Then lights flickered for a moment then spluttered to darkness. Then from the stairs, the door opened and a large figured stood at the frame, his body hunched over. The silhouette reached for the switch and flicked it. The lights refused to respond. Then he slammed the switch and the lights lit up with a splutter. All of the animatronics in the room turned to Afton except for Baby. He walked down the stairs in a slow and predatory pace. His face was sallow and pale. There were bags under his now pale eyes. He looked around then walked into the middle of the basement.

"Your pizzeria is safe with me," he said with a degree of disgust in his voice, "I managed to cover up the incident and the location will be closed due to suspected gas leaks."

All of the animatronics looked relieved. Afton's expression turned sour.

"Of course, some people suspect otherwise and I have dealt with them... effectively. That, still doesn't excuse you for your mistake."

"But Mr Afton," piped up BonBon but before he could say anything, Afton yanked the hand puppet off Funtime Freddy's wrist and threw it on the floor and stomped on it repeatedly. All the animatronics flinched except for Baby.

 _"Any questions?"_ sneered Afton as the pupils of his eyes constricted. Unsurprisingly, there were none. A few seconds after, Baby gasped and a jet of oil squirted between her thighs and splashed all over Afton's shoe and the crushed BonBon. Baby eyes rolled in their sockets as she moaned in a short spurt of pleasure, her red cheeks glowed like miniature suns. Funtime Foxy turned his nose in disgust, muttering to himself about over-sexual characters. Ballora's eyes widened and resisted trying to lick the oil. Funtime Freddy laughed nervously as he backed himself against the wall away from Afton. Breadbear stood there, his retarded rictus plastered on his face. BonBon stayed silent.

"Clean that up," said Afton in a dangerously quiet voice.

"With pleasure," giggled Baby then she laid on her stomach and started licking the oil off the floor. Afton suddenly springed to life. He stomped on Baby so hard her illusion discs spluttered for a moment, he then kicked her in the stomach and drove her against the wall, hands gripping her throat.

" **I MEANT WITH A F*UCKING MOP YOU GODFORSAKEN THOT!** " roared Afton, eyes popping out of his sockets and his face purple with rage.

"Harder daddy," muttered Baby as her grin grew wider. Afton let out a frenzied shriek and threw Baby on the ground. There was a knock on the door. Afton threw a withering glare at the door at the top of the stairs.

"Dinner's ready if you need it," said Michael behind the door.

" **GO AWAY!** " screamed Afton, " **OR YOU'LL TAKE YOUR BLOODY MEDICINE!** "

The sounds of footstep going away from door punctuated the tense silence. Afton snapped his gaze to Baby with a bored expression on her face.

"Why are you blaming us in the first place?" said Baby, "You were the one who programmed us to be killing machines, aren't you the one to blame?"

Afton snarled and kicked Baby in the nose. That made her shut up. Afton stomped up the stairs.

"Where's your wife?" asked Ballora calmly and Afton paused, "I haven't seen her around."

"That doesn't concern you."

He slammed the door and left the funtimes to contemplate their future in the vantablack darkness.


	10. The Party

_5 days until the_ _party_

Norman was trapped in his room. When he woke up from a nap he found his bedroom door locked from the outside. At first he didn't mind. He played around with his plushies which were the four cast members of Freddy's crew. After a while, Norman started to get apprehensive. When will he be let out? Why did he lock him in? As Norman thought about this more, the more he started to panic. He paced around his room, tears welling in his eyes.

 _What did he do this time?_

Norman whirled around in a panic.

"Who's there?" he squealed. He glanced at the Fredbear plush which sat at his bed, watching.

"You can talk?" said Norman incredulously.

 _Of course I can talk you silly goose. You can call me..._

Suddenly, a little tune came out from the plushie along with lyrics:

 _He's here,_

 _He's there,_

 _He's everywhere,_

 _Who ya gotta call?_

 _Psychic-Friend Fredbear!_

Norman looked slightly comforted and he sat on the bed with his Fredbear Plush.

 _He locked you in your room again. Don't be scared._

Norman looked at the Fredbear Plush. Eyes full to the brim with tears.

 _I am here with you..._

Norman started to bawl. Tears staining his bed.

"No one is," whimpered Norman. Psychic Friend Fredbear looked away in sadness then said:

 _Tomorrow is another day..._

 _4 days until the party_

The next day, Norman was in his bedroom, playing with his plushies. He looked at the door apprehensively. He slowly got up and shuffled to the door. Fortunately it was unlocked. Norman walked outside his room into the hallway. On one side there was a grandfather clock. Psychic Friend Fredbear was perched up on top. Norman didn't know how he was there but the sight of the plushie comforted him. Norman went to the room on his right and entered his sister's room. It was left untouched since her death. A Funtime Foxy figurine lay on the floor. It was torn apart leaving only its head intact. Norman didn't know why his sister had such morbid hobbies. But her death changed everything. Mother disappeared, Michael started to get meaner, Dad stopped being around just as he said he would back in the basement. What in hell was this story.

 _Best not to dwell on the past..._

Norman looked up at Psychic Friend Fredbear. The plushie's eye were fixated on the boy.

 _How are you doing on this fine day?_ asked Fredbear, attempting to draw Norman's attention away from his sister's room.

"I don't know," muttered Norman, "I don't know where's Michael."

 _You know he's hiding again. He won't stop until you find him._

Norman didn't want to find his brother. He didn't want to get scared.

 _When I feel down, I always go watch some TV._

Norman was slightly confused. How could a plushie move around and enjoy pleasantries like watching TV. But all questions aside, Norman did want some screen time. Norman went to his left into the living room which had a orange rug and blue carpet. There was a sofa with a TV beside it. Just as Norman reached the TV, Michael jumped out from behind with a foxy mask on his face. Michael let out a roar which made Norman collapse in fear. Michael started to laugh at Norman, mocking his shameful state. Norman sobbed profusely, and screamed into the carpet for help. Fredbear looked at him with sympathy but there wasn't much can do.

 _Tomorrow is another day..._

 _3 days until the party_

Norman was at Fredbear's. He was hiding under the tables. Adults and children milled about, talking with each other or watching the performing animatronics. He hated the place. He hated the animatronics. He hated it all. Suddenly Fredbear's voice filled his mind.

 _He left without you..._

Norman whirled around to search for his plushie. But it was nowhere in sight.

 _He knows that you hate it here. You are right beside the exit. If you run, you can make it._

But Norman couldn't move. He was too scared.

 _Hurry, run toward the exit._

Norman got up and saw his five friends further in the pizzeria. He wanted to talk to them. He walked towards them but Fredbear's voice penetrated Norman's mind like a knife.

 _NO! Don't you remember what you saw?_

An image of Elizabeth being snatched by the giant claw in Baby's stomach flashed across Norman's mind.

 _The exit is the other way! Hurry and leave._

Norman looked at his friends wistfully, wishing that he could go and talk to them. But Fredbear was right. Norman hurried towards the exit but then a man in a Fredbear suit blocked the exit.

"Hey kiddo, what's the WiFi password?" said the man in a muffled voice. Norman froze in fear.

 _It's too late. Hurry the other way and find someone who will help! You know what will happen if he catches you!_

Norman hurried the opposite direction towards the bustling crowd in the party room. The man in the Fredbear suit had lost him. But Norman soon saw the shadows of Fredbear and Spring Bonnie on the wall.

 _You can find help if you get past them. You have to be strong..._

But Norman didn't feel strong. All he wanted was to roll on the floor and cry until everyone left. Norman started to step tentatively forward but suddenly the man in the Fredbear suit stepped in front of him.

"Kid, I seriously need that WiFi password."

Norman collapsed on the floor in a fit of tears unable to control himself.

 _Tomorrow is another day..._

 _2 days until the party_

Norman was at Fredbear's again. He was crying under the tables. Too scared to get up, too scared to walk, too scared to talk. Suddenly, Psychic Friend Fredbear's soothing voice filled his mind like a cup full of hot chocolate.

 _He hates you..._

Norman stopped crying but still lay on the floor.

 _You have to get up. You can get out this time, but you have to hurry._

Norman finally got up and walked shrewdly to the exit. As he exited the pizzeria, the stuffy smell of pizza was rudely interrupted by the pleasantness of fresh air. He saw a girl with a green shirt who was holding a Springbonnie plush. He went over to talk to her.

"Where your plush toy?" asked the girl in a cheery voice.

"I don't bring my plushies here," said Norman quietly. The girl looked slightly disappointed but she continued talking.

"Mine is Springbonnie. My daddy says I have to be careful with him or I will pinch my finger."

Norman wasn't surprised. His father put all sorts of surprises in his creations. Big or small.

"He's a finger trap, he says," continued the child then she went off to greet her parents.

Norman continued away from the establishment towards his house. He stopped to talk to a girl with pigtails.

"You better watch out," she said seriously, "I hear they come to life at night. If you die... they hide your body and never tell anyone."

Norman already knew this. Once a rumor as created in town, it would spread quickly. But father denied that anything of the sort has ever happened. The thought troubled him. Could he ever trust his father?

"Why do you look so worried?" she said in a lighter tone as she walked away to continue whatever business she had, "See you at the party! Ha ha ha!"

Norman walked along the sidewalk until he passed a teenager with a green T shirt and jeans. Norman recognized him as one of Michael's cronies.

"Aren't you kid who hides under the tables and cries? Hahaha! No one else is scared! Why are you? Stop being such a baby!"

Then the teenager left Norman to his own sadness. He dragged his feet towards the playground where a girl was playing with some action figures of Freddy and his crew. She looked at Norman and smiled.

"Why are you crying? Don't you like my toy collection?"

Norman managed a pained smile and said it was nice and he walked out towards his house. He saw a chubby kid with a pink balloon and decided to talk with him.

"Are you going to the party?" the balloon kid asked, "Everyone is going to the party."

"Probably for the free pizza," muttered Norman disdainfully.

"Oh wait, you have to go. It's your birthday! Haha!"

That was a detail Norman didn't want to dwell on. He entered his house and proceeded to go to his bedroom.

" I have been expecting you..."

Norman froze. That was Michael's voice in the bedroom. Frebear's voice echo in Norman's mind.

 _Be careful..._

Norman stepped tentatively into the bedroom but Michael popped room under the bed with his foxy mask and roared at Norman. He collapsed in fright and began crying. Fredbear watch from the bed. His fixed expression showed a light-hearted face but he was full of sadness, wishing he could help.

 _Tomorrow is another day..._

 _1 day until the_ _party_

"Please let me out."

Norman was trapped inside a dark storage room. Shelves lined the walls that were filled with all sorts of metal contraptions along with heads of Fredbear and Springbonnie staring at Norman with ghoulish delight. Normally, Psychic Friend Fredbear's voice would be there to comfort him but his presence was absent.

"PLEASE!" begged Norman as tears flooded his eyes. Norman could hear the awful chuckle of Michael and his friends behind the door. Taking pleasure in the child's fear. Norman crumbled to the floor and heaved huge sobs.

"Please let me out..." whimpered Norman as he hugged himself as if it were the only thing that could comfort himself.

 _0 days until the party_

Norman would rather be anywhere than Fredbear's on his birthday. But here he was. The neighborhood kids were all at the Diner. They pushed and shoved to get free pizza. Away from the commotion, Norman was on his knees, surrounded by Michael and his goons. They were wearing masks of the Fazbear crew.

"Wow," mummured the bully with a Bonnie mask, "Your brother is kind of a baby isn't he?"

"It's hilarious," snickered Michael under his Foxy mask, "Why don't we him get a closer look! He will love it!"

"No! Please!" pleaded Norman, "I'll give you that Monstermon Card you want!"

"Come on guys, let's give this little man a lift. He wants to get up close and personal."

Michael's goons grinned stupidly and grabbed Norman by his arms and heaved him across the party room.

"No! I don't want to go!" yelled Norman as he struggled to free himself. The party goers started to notice the birthday boy being carried towards the stage. Norman pleaded in his head for Psychic Friend Fredbear to give him some advice. But the soothing voice of the plushie was absent. Where was he when you needed him?

"You heard the little man!" shouted Michael over the party, "He wants to get even closer! Hahaha!"

The bystanders stayed clear from the bullies, not wanting to be at the wrong end of their pranks. The bullies reached the show stage where Fredbear and Springbonnie were performing. They were put in animatronic form. They were directly in front of the yellow bear. He had a width girth with fat arms and legs. His head was divided into his upper and lower jaw. Almost looking like car crushers. Fredbear's eyes looked from side to side, not noticing the children in front of him.

"Hey guys," said Michael loudly for everyone to hear, "I think the little man said he wants to give Fredbear a big kiss!"

Norman shrieked and kicked at the bullies but that only made them tighten their grip. He looked wildly for anyone who could help him. No one seemed willing to intervene. Norman steeled himself to look at Fredbear's large mouth.

"On THREE! One... Two..."

As Michael said three, his cronies shoved Norman's head into Fredbear's gaping jaws.

"Hey that's not funny!" squealed a child from the onlooking crowd but he was silenced by the other children. Michael wanted to savor this moment. He grinned not stupidly but evilly. A red gleam in his eyes shone as he saw his brother flail his arms as if it would help wriggling himself out of Fredbear's jaws. But he didn't notice that the upper part of Fredbear's shuddering against Norma's head as if it were struggling to close. Suddenly Norman's screams reached a whole octave higher as he felt his head being squeezed from the pressure. People were starting to notice that something was wrong. But it was too late as Norman's head gave in with an almighty...

 _ **CRUNCH!**_


	11. End of Innocence

Norman was alone with his plushies. He was silent, somewhat unable to comprehend what just happened. The distant screams and echoes of people sounded across the darkness. He looked around. Psychic Friend Fredbear stood with the Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy plushies sitting lifeless behind the yellow bear. Norman looked blankly at his 'friends' then Michael's voice rang out in the darkness.

"Can you hear me..."

Norman felt bitter. As if _he_ was concerned for his wellbeing.

"I don't know if you can hear me... I'm sorry."

Norman didn't answer.

"You're broken..." said the Fredbear plush as he edged himself towards Norman. He pushed the plushie away. The Foxy plush faded away but Norman was too absorbed in his feelings to notice.

"We are still your friends... Do you still believe that?"

Norman shook his head. The Chica and Bonnie plush faded away. The voices started to get dimmer

"Where were you when they locked me in that room," said Norman then his rose, "You're not even real! This is all in my mind is it!?"

Fredbear didn't answer. He looked at the ground.

"Your brother will learn. You must forgive him if you want to find peace," said Fredbear, "Otherwise... I don't know what you will become, it will become confusing and will most likely cause more harm than good if you want continue your story... But, I am still here."

The Freddy plush faded away. Then the voices started to get dimmer. Norman felt himself losing control of himself.

"Most importantly... **_I will put you back together_** ," said Frebear determinedly as his voice changed almost slightly as he faded from sight.

Norman looked around. He was truly alone. All he could do now was kneel and tears dripped from his face.

 _ **I will put you back together...**_


End file.
